


Demon's Pet

by Sora_of_Tsirusei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM elements, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Tsukishima Kei, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sadism, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Vampirism, Witches, demons have aphrodisiacs in their saliva, primal play, reader is a witch, sadistic Tsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_of_Tsirusei/pseuds/Sora_of_Tsirusei
Summary: You really shouldn’t have summoned him. You figured that out as soon as the sigils drawn on the floor turned the color of hellfire.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Kuroo Simps.
> 
> I was told to go to bed and stop posting...good thing I listen to directions so well lol. Here you go! Present for y'all!
> 
> First and second chapter are Kuroo x Reader. Third chapter is Kuroo/Tsuki x reader

You really shouldn’t have summoned him. You figured that out as soon as the sigils drawn on the floor turned the color of hellfire. Your whole body quaked as a man stepped through the portal, bathed in dancing flames that didn’t seem to burn his bare chest. Clothed in dark loose pants and nothing else, he was a sight to behold. Dark hair spiked, a fringe falling over one eye, horns dark as night curling up like ram horns towards the sky. His smile was anything but inviting, the tilt of his lips too cruel, too sharp. Hazel, cat like eyes took on an otherworldly yellow sheen as he passed through the flames, coming to stand on bare feet in front of you in the middle of your summoning circle.

“Such a tiny thing,” he mused, bending down close to your face. “ _Chibi-chan_ , tiny little witch summoning _me_?” You shrunk back, spell book clutched tight in your arms. Of all the demons to summon on your first incantation, it had to be this one. He reeked of power, a powerful demon. You had been aiming for something smaller, way smaller and weaker but here was...the most beautiful creature you’d ever laid eyes on. 

“I-I wasn’t trying to!” You bit out, eyes widening when a hand came up to caress your cheek, golden talons extended, sharp tips pinpoint against your skin almost drawing blood. “I-hey!” You cried out as he plucked the book out of your weak grip and tossed it toward the far wall.

“Oh I know, I know exactly what you were doing, I could see you. Delectable little witch,” he was so close and he smelled faintly of sandalwood mixed with something hot and spicy. You couldn’t help but sway into him, breathing in his scent, letting it fill your brain with smoke almost as if he exuded hellfire straight into your senses. “You didn’t mean to but now, it doesn’t seem you want me to leave.” His other hand gripped your waist, talons running over the cloth in slow dangerous swipes. “Look at you,” his voice a rumble in your ear. “You’re already clinging to me and making the sweetest little noises.”

Your eyes had shut at some point but you snap them open in horror. Your hands were fisted tight on his chest, body rubbing up on him, pressed as if you wanted to meld your very soul to his being. There wasn’t enough air in the room, burning under the heat of his ethereal eyes. You shivered, a whimper escaping your parted lips. 

“I wanted you, _Chibi-chan_. Wanted to devour you.” His hands reached down under the swell of your ass, talons pricking through the fabric as he picked you up easily. You squeaked, arms wrapping around his neck as he knelt, pulling you up even as he did. Face impossibly close, his eyes lidding as he dropped his gaze to your lips and then back to your eyes. That same smirk pulled at his lips, a secret hidden in its depths as he slanted his mouth over yours. You opened for him like a flower, groaning as his tongue pushed into your depths. 

He tasted like he smelled. The heat of him spreading from his tongue down your throat and into your core. Your skin prickled as you moaned deep, hands gripping his hair, pulling him closer, unaware that he was laying you down on the floor of the summoning circle. You couldn’t get enough, needed more, more, _more_. The taste, his taste, his smell you needed it more than oxygen. Your tongue pushed against his as you whined, needy. Your hips rutted against his abdomen even as he held you down, denying you what you were craving. He laughed against your mouth, drinking down your desperate cries before pulling back. You chased him, whimpering. Your body was burning and you needed him to quench the thirst he had created.

“Good,” he murmured, tugging a claw down your shirt, watching it shred and part to reveal soft skin. He licked his lip before drifting down to drag a hot tongue down your chest and over your belly, skin quivering under the appendage. You groaned as he shredded your clothes without a care, laying naked before him like an offering. 

His tongue drifted over your pelvis so close to your aching pussy, already clenching and dripping from the heat that had only multiplied after his kiss and his smell. You couldn’t think, you couldn’t breathe unless it was to moan your desires to the ceiling. He hiked your legs over his shoulders easily. He flicked a tongue out to taste your juices and you keened.

“You’ll be my mindless little slut,” he murmured, “perfect and obedient.” His tongue pushed out, longer than a normal humans and pushed between your folds. Your hands flew to his hair, fisting hard as you clung for dear life. 

Your back arched as he split you open, mouth slack on a scream as he thrusted his tongue deep, drinking you as if you were ambrosia. He licked and sucked languidly, playing with your clit with his knuckles, humming deep. 

You came on his tongue with a scream but he didn’t stop, eating you out slow. Your body was burning, pulled taught as he coaxed another orgasm out, juices flowing out onto his waiting tongue. You wailed as he continued, humming and chuckling as your hips buckled into his face even as you squirmed from the overstimulation.

“Don’t even know what you want anymore?” He nuzzled your inner thigh for a moment, “already mindless on my essence, my tongue. My saliva is an aphrodisiac.” He murmured, rubbing slow circles on your clit. “That’s how I want you, mindless, only thinking of me driving you to ecstasy.” He flicked his tongue against your clit and screamed. Over and over, screams breaking into moans, climaxes blending together until time became irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was his tongue and his mouth on you.

But...still, you wanted more. It wasn’t _enough_.

“Please,” you managed in a broken voice, “please, _more_.” You babbled, hands tugging on his hair. “More,” you whimpered, eyes screwing shut. Hot salty tears started drifting down your cheeks as you shuddered as he pulled your clit between his lips and sucked. “Please! God! Please!”

“Not a god, _Chibi-chan_ , so much better than that.” His laugh was dark as he was suddenly hovering over you. Your eyes popped open, sniffling as tears continued drifting down your cheeks. You glanced down and almost wish you hadn’t. His pants were undone and sling low to reveal his cock. You pale as he wraps a fist around his shaft, rubbing the head against slick folds. “You know my name, little summoner, cry it out when you cum on my cock.”

Your head dropped back to this against the floor as he pushed into your overstimulated cunt, groaning and keening as you screw your eyes shut again, babbling nonsense, fingers digging into his shoulders as he thrusts into you. You feel him shiver under you, something deeper than any human growl rattling in his chest as he pierced you with his cock. 

“You’re milking my cock, sucking it in,” he trails off, “ _look at me,_ ” his voice is dark and commanding and you obey, opening tear stained eyes. He trailed his eyes down and you follow to watch the place where you both are joined so intimately. He pulled back just an inch before thrusting forward and grinding down. The move is hitting spots deep inside you that you never knew you had.

“Oh! Oh Kuroo!” You sob out as he starts ducking slow, increasing in steady movements until he’s pounding into you, lewd wet slaps echoing in the dimly lit room. 

“I love it when you cry,” his voice is smoke across your skin as his tongue peaked out to taste your tears. You groaned as his lips trailed down lower, mouth opening to bite down on your neck, sucking marks on your skin.

“I can barely pull out,” his laugh is airy, triumphant as he keep fucking you, “you want me stuck inside you don’t you, _Chibi-chan_? Pussy clenching so tight. Feel that good?” Your legs tighten around his hips as you babble incoherencias. Mind too far gone to answer his rhetorical question. There was nothing else, nothing else but this man and his body and his cock making you see heaven itself. 

“Kuroo!” You hiccuped, head thrashing, whimpering and pulling your lip between teeth. You couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore, everything staticky and gone as you clenched around him.

“Cry out my name when you cum. Come on, _Chibi-chan_ , cum for me.” 

“Kuroo!” You scream, your climax hitting you like a punch, eyes rolling back in your head as you shake apart beneath him. He growled so low it vibrated through you as he slammed into you, cumming deep. You pant up at the ceiling. As you feel the warmth of his cum. 

You take a breath and squirm, freezing when you feel him still hard as a rock inside you. Your wide eyes find his, shining with glee as he ground his pelvis against you.

“I’m not finished with you _Chibi-chan_ ,” he rings out another scream from your throat as he starts up again. “Won’t be done til you’re completely mindless and can only think of me.”


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word echoed in your mind as if the creature in question was laying in your bed next to you. He didn’t have to be there to torture you, seemed your mind was doing it for you all on its own. Or maybe he was in your mind too. He was the highest class of demon after all. He could probably sneak into your brain, burrow there like a sickness and cling to it until he was ingrained into your DNA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Chapter two is looooong.

Your eyes stared up at the ceiling, counting each tiny crack in the paint as you questioned yourself for the fiftieth time why you’re awake at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. 

“ _ Chibi-chan _ .” 

The word echoed in your mind as if the creature in question was laying in your bed next to you. He didn’t have to be there to torture you, seemed your mind was doing it for you all on its own. Or maybe he was in your mind too. He was the highest class of demon after all. He could probably sneak into your brain, burrow there like a sickness and cling to it until he was ingrained into your DNA. 

Fingers traced the dark band now tattooed on your neck, simple and black as night. It’d imprinted on your skin the minute you’d screamed his name as you’d cum. 

“ _ A permanent collar for my little shortcake _ .” His voice had been filled with dark glee as he’d broken you apart again and again.

Your thighs clenched, lips pulled between teeth, worrying at the plump skin as you remembered how perfectly he had stretched you out. Fingers traced the black ink again, knowing that Kuroo sported a similar one around his neck now too. It wasn’t how you’d expected to bind your familiar but it certainly was one way to do it, a dangerous one that bound far deeper than the usual blood ritual.

Then again you’d pulled a far more dangerous familiar than what you’d been hoping for. You’d gone fishing for a minnow in shallow waters and had caught yourself a megalodon. Something huge and ancient and beyond powerful. 

You took a breath pushing up from your bed as your feet hit the cold stone. A hiss escaped your lips when you padded towards the door off to the side of your cramped room, leading to an even more cramped bathroom. It barely fit the shower but it was all your own. You washed up quickly, making sure to scrub your skin as if it would erase the ghost of his tongue and his touch.

“Fricking demon.” You grumbled, wrapping yourself in a fluffy robe and scrunching out the excess water that dripped off your hair with a towel. The room was cold no matter how many warming spells you stuck on the walls and floor. It made sense given that you had been stuck in the highest tower where the wind whipped incessantly. Even with a hundred runes to muffle its constant shrieking, you could still make out a faint hiss. 

You skirted past a stack of scrolls, pushing at the papers as they threatened to topple. The room was lined with similar stacks, the only places safe from the mountain of papers and books being your bed crammed against the back wall and the small desk that sat next to it. Even the bookshelf was bursting at the seams. 

Still, it was home. You pulled open your dresser, grabbing at the dark robes adorned with dark red trims. You swiped a pair of underwear and bra, dropping them on the bed as you got ready. 

Gone were the days of sharing a cramped cot with a dozen other would be witches. Now you were in the Academy, been granted the official title of apprentice, something that a hundred others would have sold their souls for. Only three apprentices were chosen every ten years and it took just as long to finish training. Being a witch meant wielding the power of creation, tapping into the magic that made the world tick and as such there were very few scattered across the globe, coveted and sought after. It meant living far longer than any normal human and wanting for nothing. It was an honor to be chosen and only the best were accepted.

Hazel eyes danced in your vision as you tugged the robes over your head roughly. You were beginning to wonder if there had been some glitch in the system when our name had fallen from the lips of the head witch. If her spell had been tampered with. There was no way an idiot who had pulled a whole fallen angel accidentally could be chosen to wield the most powerful forms of magic. 

A bell chimed in the distance and you frowned, knowing it marked four past midnight. Usually you could sleep until six but tonight you had found no relief in dreams only more torture at the hands of the devil. 

You sat on the bed reaching under to pull out your boots from underneath, tugging on socks from the dresser and shoving your feet into the worn leather. A hat hung from the corner of the dresser, also trimmed in blood red, marking you as an apprentice. You grabbed it and a messenger bag filled with your most essential supplies.

“Stupid fucking door.” You growled, slamming a shoulder into the groaning wooden slab to push it open with a shriek of rusted metal hinges. 

“ _ You’re up early, Chibi-chan. _ ”

You tensed at the voice, rolling your shoulder to mask the shiver that ran down your spine. It’s just because you were cold, you told yourself. Definitely not because of the smoky voice suddenly in your ear.

“No thanks to you.” You mumbled, tugging on the brim of your pointed witch hat. 

“ _ Oh? You didn’t like your dreams? I could tweak them you know, make them more enjoyable for you...don’t like being tied up and gagged on my c- _ “

You cleared your throat loudly, eyes darting around frantically as you felt crimson paint your cheeks. Fucking Christ did he ever stop? It was constant! Not even in your sleep could you get away from him. No, he liked to play there even more. He’d morph the landscape, toy with your inner most thoughts, search the corners of your minds for every dark kink that had ever passed through your brain. And during the day? He was the literal devil on your shoulder, whispering things in your ear that had you biting your lip and blushing bright red. 

You thanked every god of creation that he wasn’t physically beside you most of the time. He was a busy demon and he had responsibilities as he’d explained every time he left you exhausted and mindless in your bed, pleading and sobbing for him to stay. By the time he left you usually couldn’t think of anything else but being his and only his. You shook your head, dispelling that line of thought knowing he could sense the general gist of your thoughts when you were awake. 

“ _ Chibi-chan, you thinking of me again? _ ” He chuckled dark. You swore you could almost feel his breath hot against your skin. A hand batted at the air next to your ear instinctively. 

“Yeah thinking that you’re shirking your duties. Remember the contract you signed?”

“ _ Oh I remember little witch. I remember exactly how I signed my mark. Painted it on your skin and coated your insides with my mark. Want me to show you how well I remember? _ ” His voice wrapped impossibly closer, an invisible hand wrapping around your neck all at once a caress and a promise of what he would do.

“No need.” You shrugged your shoulder to try and dispel the sensation, feet tapping against the cold stone of the steps that lead down towards the main floor of the castle and the library. 

“ _ I think you need to be reminded, shortcake. _ ”

You heard the squeal before arms suddenly wrapped around you, a body slamming into your side. You yelped as you both catapult towards the wall, slamming into the cold brick.

“What-“ You started before glaring down at wide watery brown eyes.

“Please,” She sniffled, “you gotta hide me!” Tears hung on her lashes as she clung to you. You glanced up behind her and around finding no one. 

Hide her? More like you were the one who needed to be hid. You could still feel the nagging sense of the demon on your shoulder. If you didn’t know any better you could swear he was staring curiously at the petite blonde.

Yachi Hitoka. Your co-apprentice and resident klutz. Well you both were klutzes but she took first place. 

Still, she had actually summoned a decent familiar and her spells didn’t blow up in her face every day or fizzle into nothing. A small black crow cawed from up in the darkness of the vaulted ceiling, glittering eyes peering down at the two of you. You stuck your tongue out at it knowing the fairy she had caught would bristle. True to form, the crow clucked, feathers fluffing, making a show of being insulted by the slight. 

“Hide you from what?” You turned your attention back to the girl.

“From who,” She clarified, eyes wide and terrified as she turned in slow increments to stare at the dark hallway behind her. 

“Ok from who?”

“ _ Kiyoko _ ,” Yachi shuddered. You took in a breath, glancing down the hall before gripping the girl’s shoulders and tugging her in the opposite direction. She had every right to be fearful. Kiyoko could be a sadist when she was angry and given how incompetent the two of you were, she got angry a lot. She hadn’t asked to be your senpai and she probably regretted it now having to deal with the blonde who always managed to fall face first into every cauldron and you who couldn’t even summon a decent familiar. 

“ _ They still don’t know _ .” A dark chuckle in your ear. You growled low enough that Yachi wouldn’t hear.

“Shut it,” You spat out in a small whisper. 

Of course they didn’t know. They would never know if it was up to you but the truth would come out eventually and you’d probably be booted from the academy for tying yourself to a being you obviously couldn’t control. You were dreading the day.

“Where are we going?” Yachi hissed.

“Well I’m going to the library and you can hide with me.”

“She’ll find me there! She loves the library!” Yachi poked at your belly earning her a complaint.

“Well it isn’t my fault you got on her warpath.” You whisper-yelled back.

“I thought you’d help me!”

“I am!” You grumbled, scurrying down candlelit stone hallways and keeping your eyes open, scanning for anyone coming down the darkened corridors. No one was up yet. It was still on godly early which begged the question...

“Why are you even up?” You darted through the final door way, nearly running towards the large wooden doors that marked the entrance to the three floor library.

“I haven’t gone to sleep. Kiyoko wanted to tutor me on some potions and...” you pushed open the doors slowly, sighing as you gave the blonde an exasperated look. She chewed on her lip, pressing her index fingers together.

“Did you fall into the cauldron again?”

“No!” She pouted, looking down at the floor. “I uh...I dropped a vial that may have contained a like really ancient being...um, it’s kinda like a gorgon but older and um...”

“Oh god,” You have to stifle a giggle as you imagined the absolute chaos that probably ensued.

“I didn’t mean to!” She wailed as you walked towards the center of the library and the spiral staircase that lifted towards the ceiling, connecting the three floors of wall to wall books.

“You never do.” 

“It was slippery!” She half ran to keep up as you climbed up towards the third floor and your favorite study nook. 

“It always is,” You sang back.

“You’re no better!”

“At least I didn’t release the equivalent of Medusa on my senior.”

“It wasn’t Medusa.” She muttered as you finally let out a giggle, shaking as you passed aisles of scrolls, papers and books. You meandered towards the far back, the aisles curling until you reached an area with two arm chairs and a table sitting next to a foggy window, blankets hung over the armchairs and books already waiting to be poured over. 

“So this is where you hide out.” Yachi hummed as you licked up a blanket, cocooning yourself as you plopped down into the soft leather of the chair.

“You tell anyone and I’ll figure out how to turn you into a worm, feed you to your familiar.”

“I won’t,” Yachi pouted, scanning the books before looking back at the rest of the library. “Should probably read too.”

“Go grab stuff then,” you motioned towards the aisles. “Kiyoko won’t look up here, she’s probably looking outside since you’re always trying to climb a tree or something silly like that.” Yachi rolled her eyes, already moving away.

“I’ll be back!” She called. You hummed as you cracked open a book, scanning the pages, searching for one particular spell.

“ _ She’s cute. _ ” You rolled your eyes, flipping the page. Of course he was back.

“Don’t even think about it.” You muttered.

“ _ Jealous _ ?” He laughed, catching the way your eyebrow twitched. “ _ So adorable when you’re mad. Maybe I’d get her to join in hmm? Just to see how you look when you’re jealous. Would you cry as I fuck her hmm? _ ” 

Your hand slammed down hard on the book as you look up at empty air. Knowing you wouldn’t be able to see him unless he wanted you to. “Fuck off.” You hissed, hand already swirling to call up a ward to dispel the annoying demon. The magic fizzled on your fingertips instantly. You cursed, wanting to slap the asshole. Magic had little to no effect on him, god knows you’d tried. He’d just look at your sad attempts for runes and reminded you that you’d have to be a far more powerful witch to bring him to his knees.

“ _ Getting brave, little slut. _ ” An invisible hand wrapped around your neck, pushing you back into the chair as you gasped, fingers reaching up to clutch at nothing. You felt his grip constrict. “ _ You forget your place. _ ” You grumbled, gasping when he tightened further, black spots blooming in your vision as your eyes rolled up to the ceiling. “ _ Brave and dumb. Shall I remind you that you’re nothing but my little cock sleeve? I allow you to live because of your tight little pussy. _ ”

You gasped as a hand cupped against your sex, underneath all the fabric of your clothes. Your eyes moved around staring at nothing but dark walls and the armchair in front of you. There was no one there, no one you could see even as you heard Kuroo’s breath in your ear, one hand tight around your neck and the other pressing against your slit.

“ _ You’re already wet, little slut. _ ” He stated the obvious. It’d become a habit at this point, a Pavlovian response. Every time he whispered in your ear, your blood turned to lava, seeming to pool drenched heat in your belly. 

A voice called out your name and your eyes snapped to find Yachi coming towards you, eyes quizzical. The little crow flapped and cawed from behind her before stopping abruptly in mid air, dark bird eyes focusing in on you. No, not on you, just a little to the side as if seeing someone. You swallowed hard as the bird squawked louder, diving to plant itself on Yachi’s head and scream.

“Mother goddess ok! Wow you’re territorial today! What gives?” The bird buried it’s claws in the girl’s scalp as Yachi made to move closer. You could feel a rattle by your ear, something of a subsonic growl mixed with the hiss of a cat. Kuroo. He was growling at the bird familiar. “You ok?” Yachi called out.

“ _ You shouldn’t be rude. _ ” Kuroo’s voice was thick as he eased up on your throat, his fingers playing with your slit again before dipping to circle your clit. “ _ Go on, answer her. _ ” You bit down a groan, curling forward to hide your face behind the brim of your hat. 

“Hey,” Yachi called out your name again, making to step forward only to be stopped by her bird again. “God ok! Ok!”

“Yachi!” A voice called from below. You almost sob as Kuroo positively purred from behind you, holding you up by your neck as you fought to try and curl in on yourself.

“ _ An audience. _ ” His voice is gleeful. “ _ You know, in this form I can do something I can’t do with my human form. _ ” You bit down the urge to rise to his bait, choosing to look up and watch Kiyoko stomp up the stairs, lips pressed in a line as Yachi cowered. The older witch’s voice was already deadly low and admonishing as she berated the blonde.

Kuroo chose to show you instead, two fingers suddenly plunging in curling and pressing against your walls as he finger fucked you. You had to bite down the urge to moan, shuddering as he tightened the hold on your neck. You felt yourself turn crimson, eyes sliding shut as you buried your face in your hand. 

“ _ Why don’t you put on a little show for your friends? _ ” He whispered as his thumb slid softly against your clit, just enough pressure to tease without giving you what you needed. You bit back a groan, shivering as he teased you, building you up in quick strokes. “ _ Show them how much of a whore you are. Can barely even contain those slutty little whimpers. _ ” He angled his fingers just so, rubbing at your walls as if to prove that you could barely contain your noises.

Yachi and Kiyoko called out your name as you bit your lip hard enough to taste blood. You glanced up, pleading with every deity that they didn’t realize just why your cheeks were flushed pink and your breath was coming short staccato gasps. 

“ _ You’re so close. I can feel you clenching around my fingers. _ ” You curled your fingers into fists as you shuddered.

“Are you alright?” Kiyoko stepped closer to you. Her own familiar screamed, a black crow similar to Yachi’s but larger and far more obnoxious. 

“I-I’m fine.” You squeaked, biting a scream as Kuroo paid full attention to your clit. 

“ _ Cum for me. Cum on my fingers in front of your little friends. _ ” You shut your eyes tight as you heard the demon chuckle, releasing your neck just enough to feel a rush of blood. It’s too much all at once. You can’t stop yourself from throbbing and cuming as he rubbed at your dripping hole, making you ride out your orgasm with his fingers stuffed deep inside. You shook from the pleasure and the abject humiliation as you felt yourself drenching your panties, knowing you were a complete mess in front of your senpai and your friend. 

You shoved up out of your chair, feeling the hand at your neck and in your pussy disappear completely. Your legs stumbled as you scurried past the older witch, ignoring her questions. Yachi made to stop you but you skirt past her, making sure to avoid staring at the wide eyes of the two familiars. They had seen everything for sure. You could feel their curious stares as you sprinted down aisles of books towards the bathroom all the way on the other side. 

“Why-“ you hissed, tears still on your cheek as you slammed and locked the door behind you. 

“Why not?” He was suddenly in front of you, hand yanking your robes up and grabbing your thighs, hiking you up to wrap your legs around his waist, hat flying off your head to land forgotten on the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he whirled you around to sit you on the sink. “How are you going to tell me what to do? You can barely control yourself, how are you going to control a demon?” His fingers tilted your chin up as he bit over the soft skin just below your jaw. “Don’t even need to make you docile with my saliva. You’re already begging for it.” His hand skimmed over your hip as you rutted against his lower belly, feeling his erection press against your sex. 

“Kuroo, stop teasing! Stop fucking teasing me _ eeee _ ,  _ oh god _ !” Your voice cracked as he suddenly pulled himself from his pants and pushed past your drenched lips to seat himself deep inside of you. He grinned at you as he pulled your leg up and closer to him, gripping the sink and using it as leverage to thrust in hard. 

A knock sounded at the door as the lock rattled. Kuroo doesn’t stop fucking you, burying his head in your shoulder as you feel fangs pierce your skin. You groaned for him to slow down but he continued stretching you open on his cock.

“Are you ok?” Yachi knocked again.

“Fine!” You coughed to hide a whimper as Kuroo angled your hips to hit even deeper, brushing against your womb. “Fine! Just a stomach ache!”

“I can help if you let me in.”

“No!” Your voice cracked as your head dropped back to rest against the mirror, whimpering as the demon stared up at you, mirth painting his face in cruel lines. “I-I just need a minute!” Your eyes screwed shut as the demon used you as little more than his toy, pummeling deep until your eyes crossed at your impending climax. 

“Ok, just let me know if you need anything.” 

“Mhmm!” You groaned, panting and rutting against the demon as you heard footsteps receding. “Please! Kuroo! Please! Stop playing, please! Please I’m begging.” 

“Need to cum?” He gave you a sad look, a pout on his lips before morphing into a sharp smile. “Beg with that pretty mouth of yours.” 

You banged your head against the mirror, eyes unseeing as you let the words flow free.

“Please, I need it! I need your cock! I need it stuffing me so full I can’t think of anything else. I need to feel your cum so deep inside. I fucking need it. Please, please.” 

“I like your honesty.” He growled. “Fucking take it then, take all of it. Fucking milk it all with that tight pussy of yours.” He groaned as you clenched down around him, eyes rolling as you cum. “Fuck just like that, good little slut.” He came with a growl, hitting deep inside as he filled you with his seed. 

You take a second to calm your breathing, trying to steady your erratic heart beat as he pulled out of you slow, knuckles teasing and pushing back in the white cum dribbling out of your cunt. 

“Ow! Hey! I’m still-“ you hissed as he ignored you, pushing in more cum with the bend of his finger. 

“See you later,  _ Chibi-chan _ .” He gave you a wink before disappearing. 

You rolled your eyes as your legs slumped to the floor. Your knees buckled under your weight as you slid and you have to grip the sink to keep from toppling face first into the tile. Fuck him. He was such an asshole. You glanced at the mirror, noting how your skin was blotchy, eyes half lidded, hair a mess. You looked thoroughly fucked. 

“Fucking asshole.” You muttered as you gripped around the bathroom trying to clean yourself up as best you could. You grabbed your witch’s hat, yanking it on your head and hoping it masked the absolute disarray that was your hair.

Yachi glanced up from her perch on an armchair as you tried not to limp too much when you headed back towards the two women. Kiyoko is seated in the chair, glancing up at you when you approached.

“You alright?” She arched an eyebrow at you, far too knowing eyes taking in your flushed face, eyes flicking to the slightly crooked hat.

“Stomach ache.” You lied, glancing away. She pursed her lips, glancing at your robes before nodding, clearly not convinced.

“You better now?” Yachi smiled, oblivious as her crow sat perched on her shoulder. You swore he was giving you a knowing look and you had to fight the urge to grab him and turn him into stew. 

“Yeah.” You glanced down at Kiyoko’s lap and stiffen, cocking your head to the side. “What is that?”

“You tell me.” Kiyoko answered easily, fingers rubbing at the creature’s head, the damned thing purring under her ministrations. 

A black cat sat perched on her lap like a tiny king, eyes blinking open, hazel and ethereal as it stared back at you, tail flicking impishly. You glanced back up at the two crows, watching how they stared at the cat with a mixture of apprehension and disbelief. Oh they knew but for some reason they weren’t warning their witches. Kuroo had probably threatened to eat their intestines or something equally horrible. 

Cause there was no doubt who was sitting in Kiyoko’s lap looking for all the world like a cute kitten, a black collar around his neck sporting a silver crescent moon. How he was hiding his aura from the older witch was beyond you but apparently he’d convinced them that he was a harmless, tame familiar and not the proverbial wolf at the door.

“Why didn’t you tell us you managed to summon a familiar? And so cute too!” Yachi giggled as he reached to pet the cat, the creature mewling as it rubbed its head against her open palm. You almost yelled at him when he gave you a pointed look. Why was he like this?! “Aww I think he likes me!” Yachi giggled. The two birds and you gave her a look before staring back at the cat.

“How do you know he’s mine?”

“Your name is on its collar.” Kiyoko flicked the silver charm. “Who else’s would he be?”

“R-right,” you laughed nervously. “Well I Uh, wanted it to be a surprise since he isn’t that powerful.” You gave the black cat a look, trying to hide a smirk. He gave you a look back before coming to curl up in Kiyoko’s lap, eyes closing as he purred.

“He’s decent. You did well,” Kiyoko smiled, giving out rare praise. You straightened, eyes widening. It was bitter sweet knowing that Kuroo was anything but ‘decent’.

“Thank you, um...I’ll go uh, practice with him I’m now.” You tried not to blush when cat Kuroo opened one eyes to stare at you. How was he able to fit so many expressions in one feline face. You had no idea. 

“That’s an excellent thought.” Kiyoko patted the cat and the creature took it as his cue to jump off and padded towards you, tail swaying as he wrapped himself between your legs. You just knew he was going to make you trip just for fun. “Go on then.”

“R-right,” You made to leave.

“Hey I’ll go too!” Yachi chirped.

“No!” You yelled.

“Absolutely not. You need to study more.” Kiyoko said at the same time, glancing at you.

“Uh, yeah what um senpai said.” You nodded vigorously. Yachi pouted as you stumbled towards the stairs. “I’ll uh, I’ll get going! See ya!” You waved.

You skipped down the stairs, eyes still darting down to where the cat padded gingerly by your side looking like he had just caught a fat juicy bird.

There was a knot in your stomach filled with dread that Kuroo could now follow you anywhere at all times of the day.

~~~

You let the book slide off the bed in exasperation as you rubbed your red, tired eyes. It had been an exercise in futility. A hundred books you’d poured over in a matter of weeks and you still couldn’t find a single one that contained a spell to break a contract with a familiar. What self respecting witch would want to break ties with a familiar? They always became tame and obedient when you bound them and all they brought were good things like power and companionship. 

Apparently no one had accidentally summoned a demon like Kuroo before. You sighed, blinking up blearily at the ceiling. Three weeks. Three weeks of a dream that was at once heavenly and a nightmare. You’d never fully acknowledge that secretly, you craved the way he had you screaming in euphoria under his ministrations. You sighed loudly fully expecting to hear the demon in your ear again. 

Silence. You frowned, flicking your eyes to the floor expecting to find the mangy cat prancing around like the king of the place but finding the floor empty. Scanning room only showed you the same wall to wall books and scrolls illuminated by dim sconces stuck on the wall.

You relaxed into the bed, swirling a spell into the air to dim the lights completely, leaving only the moon streaming soft white light through a thin slit window high up on the cylindrical walls of your room. It gave the room a soft light that still let you fall asleep. Your eyes dropped as your brain chattered away with the myriad of things that you needed to do to try and break your god forsaken curse of a contract. 

For what seemed like hours you floated in darkness, fast asleep, hands curled into fists as you burrowed into the blankets. Your bed was warm and distantly you could tell that it was blissfully quiet. 

It got warmer in slow increments through the night as you groaned, kicking off your blankets as you turned to grip something firm underneath your hands. Your cheek nuzzled hot skin as you came to in slow increments. 

The air was so hot it stung a little every time you breathed. It was heavy too, sitting in your lungs like a weight before burrowing into your veins and sending heat through every pet of your body. Everything was hazy, eyes scratchy and hard to focus as you blinked around, pushing back from the body you were suddenly perched on. Eyes blinked down to find yourself naked save for thin gold chains the criss crossed over your chest, over your arms to link to your wrists and down your pelvis to wrap around each thigh. You craned your neck up, feeling the chains tug on leather bound around your neck. A collar connecting to the golden chains.

Hazel eyes stared back at you. Kuroo. Your brain was slow to react as you frowned in confusion, still trying to push off his lap. He held you down easily, hand on your naked hip. You blinked, shaking your head trying to dispel whatever spell he’d cast but finding that it did nothing to help. 

“I should keep you dressed like this all the time.” Kuroo’s voice was deeper, the voice of a beast. You blinked again, hard eyes finally opening enough to take him in. Your breath caught as you stared down at a creature that was definitely not human.

He was larger, easily almost seven feet tall, skin still pale but now with a pearlescent glow that seemed to come from within him. His skin turned black as obsidian from his elbows down to his pointed jet black claws. His hair was longer, tied back loosely in a low ponytail that came down to rest over his shoulder. He wore a dark kimono, opened to showcase dark runes tattooed on his skin. His eyes were still the same yet...decidedly not. They were just a tad too slanted and up tilted to be human, just this side of yellow, pupils pointed and cat like. He smiled as you stared and you could see a peek of fangs, extended to catch on his lower lip. He dipped his head to rest it on a curled fist, black horns nestled within his dark locks the last reminder that you were very much seated on the lap of a devil. 

This close you could smell him as you did every night, letting the smell intoxicate you even further. Every deep breath filled you with that hot, spicy scent weaved with sandalwood that made you think of burning wood and sensual heat. He seemed amused as you swayed a little on his lap, deliberating with a sluggish mind if you really wanted to get down. A tiny pouting portion of your mind just wanted to snuggle up into him. 

“Kuroo?” You reach up to rub at your eye, feeling the chains chime as they moved, clinking against themselves. “What-where? How?” Every question suddenly grappled to exit your mouth at the same time. 

“You’re here with me and that’s all that matters.”

“Where’s here?” You turned a bit to look behind you, finding yourself sitting on a large wooden chair made of swirling ornate wood. You blinked at the design, something twisting in your belly as you realized that there were screaming faces all screwed up in agony etched on to the chair. Your eyes drifted up to find an empty hall. You both were sitting at the forefront, on a platform in an empty room. Confusion only blossomed brighter as you turned back to find him just staring, smiling that mysterious little smile he got when he was planning something. 

“It doesn’t matter,  _ Chibi-Chan _ .” Clawed fingers reached up to trace sharp lines on your cheek, touch so soft it didn’t break skin. You could still feel them, the razor sharp points pressing against your skin, threatening to cut through skin and tissue like a knife through butter. “I was just so  _ bored _ , dealing with lesser demons and pathetic wraiths.” He murmured, still tracing your skin, dipping down to curl his claws against the soft skin just below your jaw. “And I thought, my little witch would make it so much more bearable.” 

“Kuroo,” You sighed, letting him tip your chin up. “I need to rest. Come on, let me go back.”

“Mm, I don’t think so.” He chuckled, hand coming to thread through your hair and tug back to tilt your chin back. “I think I want my mindless little slut to warm my cock while I talk to my vassals.” You recoiled, decision suddenly made that you were going to get off his lap no matter how stupidly beautiful this demon was. He’d humiliated and degraded you enough for a lifetime. Nevermind that you were ignoring how wet it made you or how you spent half your nights laying stock still in bed replaying every moment of ecstasy, refusing to touch yourself and admit what the deepest portions of you knew as true. That you thirsted for him every moment of every day, awake or asleep.

“You’re nuts if you think-“ You screeched as he yanked you back by your hair. He pulled his lip between his teeth, drawing it under a canine before biting down, piercing it until blood beaded on the cut. You stared at him horrified as he swiped at it with his tongue, more drops already dripping.

“You know my saliva drives you wild but my blood?” He tilted your head back, one hand on your hip to hold you in place, as you tried to squirm away. “My blood will break your little mind until you’ll only want my cock stretching your dripping cunt.” 

His lips descended as he yanked on your hair again, a gasp dropping your mouth open as he pushed in with his tongue, claiming and tasting, painting your mouth with his wine red blood. 

Spice, cinnamon bright and electric on your tongue as you swallow. Your eyes widened as you felt it burn instantaneously. It burns so sharp and bright that it’s painful. Sobbing under the bright pleasure/pain. It hurt so deliciously good. You wanted so much more and you want it to stop, torn until it breaks you into a million pieces. It’s everywhere at once, enveloping your brain until you could only think of quenching your need.

He drew back and you scrabbled to follow, panting, mouth dropped open and drooling as you shimmy up his impossibly large torso, hands wrapping around his neck to yank yourself closer and lick disjointedly at his lip, groaning as you tasted more of the pure ambrosia coursing through your veins. 

More. A mantra in your head, everything else distant, even his laugh isn’t a concern right now. You whimpered as you rutted into his belly, trying so hard to fill the aching hole that was opening its maw like a hungry beast in your abdomen. 

You heard him say something, words with no meaning as you rut against him, panting and groaning. His words wrapped around your brain but you can barely register them. 

“Can’t even remember your name anymore? Only desperate for my blood and my cock?” He picked you up easily, whirling you on his lap so you’re facing away from him, back to his chest. He bit his lip again, yanking your head back by your hair and leaning down to swipe the red fluid against your lips, painting it like a macabre lip paint. You sucked it down, shuddering as you writhed in his lap, mouth opening and closing, begging to be filled, to be fucked, to be used like nothing more than his toy if it only meant that you’d stop burning, that the black hole would be sated. 

“Oh god!” You screamed, arching as you felt him pull himself from his pants and rub at your pussy, feeling yourself drip around him. His hands fisted on the base held himself so he could drop you down on his length torturously slow. 

He’s so much bigger in this form, the stretch likely painful but given how far gone you were it only multiplied the pleasure until it was a burning sun. You sank on him, stretching and stretching until you were keening, tears pooling at the corners of your eyes before cascading down your cheeks. 

“It’s,” Your voice was wrecked. “I’m...break.” You sobbed, eyes screwing shut as he rutted up slightly, sinking you down on his length even further.

“Hmm? My little dumb slut can’t even talk anymore?” A bent knuckle came to swipe the tears flowing down your cheeks. “Already so overwhelmed you can't even think?” He stuck his bent finger in his mouth, sucking on your tears. His lips upturned in a grin. “You’ll take all of me, witch. Take me with your clenching little pussy that’s already sucking me in. You’ll sit on my cock and keep it warm or I’ll have you punished.” His hand came back to caress your skin as you slumped back into his chest, gasping as you slid down further, hands curling on your lap. His hands played with your skin, rubbing claws along every plane until you were shivering from his touch.

Every time you thought you’d taken in all of him you slid just a little more down him, the squelching sliding sound deafening in your ears. A hand, your hand, drifted down to your belly to press at the bulge of your lower belly, watching him literally rearrange you to fit his cock. His hand drifted over yours. You whimpered at the discomfort as you kept stretching, shaking.

“Please,” You cried, hand coming between your thighs to try and play with your clit, trying to get your walls to relax. You swayed, dizzy from your arousal and unable to fully play with yourself, only succeeding in torturing yourself more as you cried and finally, finally bottomed out on his cock.

“There you go,” He murmured against your ear. His lips were upturned in a smile as he lifted your hips up only to pull out and thrust back up. You sobbed louder, shaking and clenching around him. He throbbed deep inside you, pushing at your womb with the head of his fat cock. Your climax was already teetering at the edge, so close to cumming that you only needed to touch just a bit. 

Kuroo growled, batting at your questing fingers. You whimpered as he grabbed your hands and placed them at your sides, a light suddenly extending from his claws to connect the chains manacled around your wrists to the sides of the chair. You tugged at them but found yourself bound.

“Now, you’re going to stay still and keep my cock hard and warm inside your pretty little pussy. You’re my little mindless doll. Dolls don’t move unless their masters move them.” He chuckled darkly, making a point of moving your hips up and down, the head of his cock bumping against your cervix each time. You shuddered, mouth open and drooling. Pleas were just on the tip of your tongue, a plea to just let you cum that it was already too much and you felt as if you were going to shatter even further but the words stayed frozen as tears dropped off your jaw to fall on to your spread thighs. You stared at the little bulge low in your belly.

“Keep your eyes lowered. Don’t look at them. They get to look but you, you don’t get to see anyone but me.” His hand fisted in your hair, pulling you back so he could stare down into your blank gaze. You blinked slowly. “Good,” he pressed a soft kiss to your lips, so gentle it was as shocking as if he had outright slapped you. You leaned back, blinking at the floor as you licked at your lips, trying to stay as still as possible. Kuroo spoke and the doors opened. 

You should have felt embarrassed, humiliated as demons hummed and whispered, walking in and standing in a mass before the dais. Those should have been your thoughts but the longer you sat there legs spread obscenely wide for all to see your stuffed pussy, opening even wider as he hooked his knees between your thighs. Sat on in his lap like a toy, cock buried in your wet cunt, the more your body screamed for him to bounce you on his lap until you were cumming, screaming his name to the audience. You shivered, fidgeting, earning a slap to your hip. A sob escaped your lip as more tears streamed down. 

It seemed to go on forever, long enough that you forgot who you were and why you were there and why it mattered that your breasts were exposed to the air. You forgot why you felt mortified for moaning like a whore when your master’s hand came up to cradle your breast and flick the pad of his finger against your rapidly hardening nipple. Nothing else mattered but the raging fire that was consuming you. 

“Good girl,” He whispered against your cheek, lapping up your tears like water. “Now, we’re going to put on a little show for our guests, ok?”

“Yes Master.” He growled, cock throbbing at your quick answer, hands dropping to your hips only to yank you up and drop you back down on his cock.

Your eyes rolled back as you came. It couldn’t be helped, you’d been teetering on the edge for so long that you came gushing around him. He didn’t stop fucking you up and down on his cock, fingers pinning your hips so hard they bruised. You still didn’t have a good grasp of time and it felt like he fucked you for eons, your walls clenching hard around him as you came again and again, his knuckles lazily playing with your clit until it’s hard and swollen, the sensations painful. You whimpered and sobbed, voice broken as he played with your body coaxing you until you were crying from the overstimulation. 

“Your tears are delicious,” He licked at your cheeks. You glanced down, catching glimpses of the audience staring at you, watching you being used as nothing more than his cock sleeve. He yanked your head back so your vision is filled with only him. His eyes were dark, wide pools of black pools as he watched you sob for him to give you a break, to let you rest, to keep going, to keep making you feel so fucking good. 

“God, god, god.” You plead to the ceiling.

“There is no god here. Only me.” He groaned as he pulled you down one more time and came hard inside, pumping you full of his seed. “Only me and no one else,  _ Chibi-chan _ .” You moaned feeling yourself clenching around him, feeling yourself break as you-

You jerked awake, gasping and shivering in bed, comforter tangled around your legs and you thrashed, rolling off the bed with a scream. 

For a second everything is unfamiliar and alien-like, eyes darting around the darkened room. Your room, covered with books and scrolls. Your sanctuary. Your bed. You stared at it, eyebrows furrowing as you notice a damp spot in the middle. Eyes scanned down to find yourself naked, small scratches littering your exposed breasts. The comforter is pulled away with a tug to reveal a mess of cum on your thighs. 

“Not a dream.” You muttered to yourself, rubbing at your eyes as you remembered the humiliation that only made the pleasure that much sharper, that much better. 

It didn’t matter. You couldn’t continue like this. This needed to end and now. Whatever the cost. You couldn’t become even more enthralled by the demon with the cat-like eyes and smile that beckoned you to dance with him in hell.

~~~

The cabin was nestled deep in the woods, away from civilization. It was a good place to hide as you waited out the fallout of the spell you’d performed.

Apparently, there was one way to dissolve a contract with a familiar but it involved severing the bond with a blood sacrifice and then evading the familiar for seven days. Simple enough.

Except that Kuroo had blasted into the palace in full demon regalia, roaring like a beast as he had searched for you. So you had bolted straight for the woods where you’d grown up, knowing that in its deep heart, not even the most powerful deities could find you. 

It’d been six days and there was no sign of Kuroo. You were almost home free.

You pushed through the door, brushing back the hood that hid your face and hair, dropping the supplies you’d found in the woods, some kindling, some berries and the two rabbits that had fallen in your trap. Everything you needed to at least just survive until the rise of the sun on the seventh day. 

The cabin was warm, heated by the roar of a hearth at its center, a pile of furs in one corner beckoned you to sleep. It was already just past sunset, the sky lit in hues of purples and oranges that you could see through the small window opposite the bed. Sleep sounded amazing but that meant dreaming and dreaming meant Kuroo and his whispered words and his touches. 

Sleeping meant yearning to run straight back into his arms. 

You shook your head hard, popping a few berries in your mouth before grabbing a book to read while you sat by the fire. There were a few cushions waiting for you to curl up and study. Just because you were running didn’t mean you could keep studying. Your lips turned down as you imagined how worried Kiyoko and Yachi would be. It’d be ok. They’d forgive you when you explained. 

A soft wind murmured around the hut as you opened the book and started perusing the pages, flipping them slowly as you sunk into the material. The twilight sky bled into the darkness of night lit only by a pregnant moon. You kept reading, distracting yourself from golden hazel eyes. Your hand lifts to trace a rune mid air, feeling heat leave your fingertips as orange runes danced in the air. It was like a tripwire you set up around the cabin, pushing out until the runes created a circle, dancing away to hide hidden in the snowy grass outside. Kuroo might be able to stop your wimpy magic but he’d most likely not even notice the tiny runes barely pulsing any magic hidden in the earth. They’d detect if anything malevolent spawned nearby and that included the black haired asshole. 

You muttered an attack spell, frowning as it sputtered to life, waving it away before trying again. Over and over you practiced. If you only got stronger you’d be able to control him. The rune fizzled again.

Time was meaningless here as you kept practicing. It was probably the deepest hours of night when you felt a twinge, a small crackle and pop in your ear as your tripwire spell fizzled out of existence. Your ears perked as you looked up at the door, slamming the book shut. Silence. Only silence. The wind had stopped, the soft call of owls now muted. 

Quiet. Too quiet. 

You crept onto booted feet, loose hiking pants barely rustling as you stood. Living in your rural village had taught you a few things and one was to be constantly vigilant and prepared. You grabbed a bag with supplies, already making your way to the back door. You heard the front door scream open just as you slid out the back and sprint on soft steps towards the trees. It’d take at least a few minutes before he realized where you’d gone. Just a few minutes.

Your heart pounded as you weaved between trees, thighs aching as you tried to avoid snapping twigs in the soft earth as you ran. Your mind was laser focused on your goal. You only had to make it to sunrise, literally only had to make it about four hours and the bond would be severed. Four hours and he’d have to go back to hell, his tie to the mortal realm gone. 

A twig snapped behind you and you bolted, immediately pumping your legs faster as you zig zagged between trees. 

He was chasing you, you could hear his subsonic growl, the snapping twigs louder, closer. You kept running even as he barreled towards you. 

Claws grazed your arm and you shrieked, toppling sideways. 

“Caught you,” He sung, suddenly on you. Hazel eyes flashed above you as your hands flashed out instinctively, the words of a spell on your tongue. A pool of dark magic opened up inside you and you instinctively tugged at it, dipping into a never ending void of power before screaming out the spell at the demon suddenly gripping you. 

Pure hellfire burst from your hands in a tornado of angry flickering flames. You heard Kuroo’s grunted surprise before he’s pushed back by the sheer force of power. You were knocked back with the force, slamming into a tree trunk as a huge cylinder of fire burned a hole through the tree cover and straight to the starry night sky. 

The fire cleared as quickly as it appeared and you stood there, back pressed tight against the tree bark, eyes wide and confused. Staring at the sky now illuminating the forest floor. 

“What was that?” You whispered at no one.

“That,” A voice spoke from the darkness of the trees. Hazel eyes flashing to life. You blinked at them, watching the demon appear from the trees, eyes intense. His form was shifting between human and demonic, body simultaneously huge and lean muscles as he tried to stay in one form. He seemed to vibrate, something jubilant and awe filled in his eyes. “Is what happens when a demon beds a witch.” You blinked at him like a deer in headlights. “I can make you so much more than any of the puny witchlings that have come before you. I can make you a goddess on earth if you only let me in.” He pressed forward, creeping on silent feet.

You lifted your hands again, searching for the well of power you now knew was inside you, speaking out a spell. 

The well had disappeared, nowhere to be found in the corners of your psyche and the spell fizzled as he waved it away.

“Fuck,” You growled, pivoting and making to dart into the trees.

“You want to play like this? Want to be my little naughty pet trying to escape?” His voice carried, filled with laughter.

You sprint harder, heart hammering, sweat on your skin as you push past trees. A body crashed into you from behind as you both toppled forward a hard body suddenly pinning you down to the floor, chest to the soft earth.

“I win.” He murmured into your neck as you scrambled trying to get away. He grabbed your arms, yanking them behind your back and pinning them between his body and yours, grinding his erection into your ass. You whimpered, trying again to get out from underneath him. “Made me fucking run through the forest chasing after you like a beast in rut.” He growled low. Hands gripped your hips, hiking them up until you were on your hands and knees. He ripped your pants off, ripping panties in the process. His growl was that subsonic rattle again as he cracked his hand on your bare ass. 

“Kuroo!” You screamed.

“You deserve punishments, my dumb little slut for thinking you could get away from me and for thinking you wanted to be anywhere but on my cock. Two punishments.” He cracked his hand hard on your ass again. “The first,” He gripped your shirt, yanking until it ripped, a snarl escaping him as claws dragged down your back. You moaned at the burn, knowing he had scratched hard enough to bleed. “The first,” He whispered again low in your ear, curling over your back. “You’re going to take my cock fucking you until you’re crying and begging. The second...the second, well you’ll just have to see.” His laugh was demonic echoing in the night sky. 

“Kuroo please! Please!” You gasped, eyes popping open as he rubbed at your slit cruelly with his knuckles, pressing hard against your clit. 

“Let’s make it interesting, if you aren’t begging for more, for me to fuck you for all eternity by the end of the night, I won’t give you your second punishment. Hell I’ll even unbind myself from you.” You glanced back at him, eyes wide. Something squeezed dark in your belly, an urge to reach out and grip him and pull him close at the threat of him leaving. But still...you’d be free and you told yourself that that’s what you wanted. You pressed your lips together in defiance. His answering smile was sharp as he shifted his pants down reaching to grip the shaft of his cock. 

His form bled, body shifting as he grew larger, eyes cat-like, dark tattoos blossoming on his chest, the black band that had adorned his neck faintly visible as the familiar bond hadn’t completely broken. You glanced down seeing his cock standing proudly, huge and dripping. He grabbed himself gingerly, claws avoiding his skin as he rubbed against your folds and thrusted in. You screamed as you’re rammed into the ground, eyes wide and mouth open as he pounded into you.

His pace is merciless, meant for his pleasure as he wrapped claws in your hair, forcing you to arch your back so he could fuck into your pussy over and over again. He laughed as you whimpered and wailed. He’s so big that every thrust rubbed against your slick walls, hitting your g-spot until you’re gushing around him. 

“So fucking wet.” He groaned as he came, spurting white seed inside of you. You panted, blinking as you turn to look at him. He didn’t give you a break as you were suddenly pushed forward and whirled around. Back pressed to the soft earth, knees bent to your chest as he plunged back in. Your eyes rolled, unseeing as he dropped bite after bite on your flesh, sucking bruises, claiming you as his. 

“You taste divine. My own little feast to have forever.” He growled against your skin, fangs piercing your skin to lap at the wine red blood that dripped out of the cuts. His hand holds your breast in its palm, fingers splaying to grip it tight, eyes focused on how you fit in his hand.

“Oh!  _ Ooooh _ !” You groaned as you gushed around him, walls clenching as you cum. It only made the sounds louder, more pornographic as he pounded deep inside you, keeping you bent in a mating press, legs hiked over his shoulder. 

“You feel so tight milking my cock with your slutty little pussy.” He growled low, grinding his pelvis against your clit, claws tightening until tiny pinpricks of blood beaded under their tips. “Almost like you don’t want me to leave.” He growled, pounding into you until he was cumming again, deep inside. You groaned feeling yourself rhythmically clench around him. Your head spun as you came down from your climax, panting trying to slow your heart rate.

“Poor little shortcake.” He laughed, giving you a tiny thrust, earning him a moan. Your eyes popped open wide as you stared down at your joined bodies watching white cum dribbling out of your spent pussy as his cock thrusted in and out in small movements. He was still rock hard. “You think I’m done with you? Oh no no, I’m not done until you’re screaming to the heavens that you’re my little dumb cock slut.” 

You wailed, incoherent as he fucked you. Over and over he keeps going, bending you and using you like his toy, panting in your ear, scratching down your back, bouncing you on his cock. You searched for his lips, for the ambrosia of his kiss as you swallowed him down and let him drink up your screams. 

At some point he lifted you up to pin you to one of the trees, his voice coming out as a consistent subsonic growl, legs wrapped tight against his hips as you bucked into his thrusts. You could barely let out anything more than animalistic mewls as you licked at his mouth, rivers of tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Kuroo,” Your voice barely a rasp as he continued fucking you, slower now as the soft halo of orange painted the horizon. “It’s...it’s so much, oh god, it hurts but oh god.” Your head banged back into the tree, looking up at the brightening sky. He slid within you, cum and slick making every movement a mix of a dull aching stretch and bright glorious pleasure. Mind numb, toes curling. 

He swiped at your tears with his knuckle, reaching down to use that same finger to rub rough circles on your clit. You didn’t need the added lubrication of your tears, not with how drenched you were but it was erotic, the way he was using you and breaking you apart.

“Say you want me. Admit it. Stop fucking lying to yourself.” You moaned, shuddering. “I’ll give you everything you desire, I’ll be your protector, your familiar. I ask for so little in return, little witch. I only ask that you be my pet and I’ll give you the entire universe on a platter.” 

“I-“ You hiccuped

“ _ Say it. _ ” He growled.

“Kuroo!” Your voice cracked, suddenly flooded with magic as you caved. “I’m yours! Yours! Only yours!” 

“You like what I do to you,  _ Chibi-chan _ . Want me to fuck you like this forever?”

“Yes! Forever! Yes!” You felt the magic curl around your body until it tied around your neck, feeling it snap into place. “Kuroo!” You yelled as you came again, your orgasm burning like fire as you arched and clenched around him, milking him until he was cumming inside you again with a roar.

“Such a handful.” Kuroo laughed airly, bundling you in his arms as he pulled out. You whined, feeling his loads drip down your thighs as he moved away from the tree. You blinked blearily at him as you drift. The sun was rising and distantly you realized he had to have been fucking you for hours. Fucking stupid demon with godlike stamina. He walked through the trees easily, clearly not tired in the least after the marathon sex you both had just had.

You must have fallen asleep at some point because you felt him lay you on the bed, drifting again until you felt a warm towel cleaning you up, dragging softly between your legs. You went to sit up but groaned at how your body ached.

“Calm down, shortcake.” He hummed. 

“You’ve never taken care of me before.” You yawned.

“Thought you’d claw my eyes out if I stayed.” He answered back. “Spitfire little thing.”

“I wouldn’t have.” You lied. He pinched your thigh, earning him a swat on the head. 

Your eyelids drooped as he curled in beside you, tugging the furs until you're covered in warmth. His hands came up to trace the black band you knew was now firmly painted on your neck.

“You’re mine now.” He said.

“And you’re mine.” You yawned. “Gotta ask you about that whole blowing a hole in the trees.”

“Later,” He soothed. “We’ll talk about that and your second punishment.”

“Oh god.” You groaned, snuggling into him.

“You’ll like it.” You cracked a sleepy eye at him. “You’ll only have to help out a friend of mine.” He pressed lips to the top of your head as your eyes drifted shut. Far too sleepy to deal with that now. 

“Rest well, my little shortcake, you’ll need your strength for later.” He promised as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul! Next up is the threesome!


	3. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposites, white silver and deepest black. One all curling smiles and the other rigid frowns. Opposites and the same. The same flash of hunger filled both their eyes, pupils widening deep as black holes and just as voracious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the grand finale! Hope you all are ready!

“You got summoned by  _ her _ ?” The blonde leaned bored against the back wall. “I knew you were weak before-“

“Oh come on, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckled, shoving at the blonde’s shoulder. Tsukki glanced down at his shoulder, lips pulled in a frown as he brushed at his skin. “Wouldn’t you come to earth if you could have this cute little mortal as your pet?” 

Your gaze flicked between the two of them, already shivering as you sat in a seiza position on the floor. Kuroo you knew. Intimately knew. He was around you every waking moment since you summoned him, invisible to all. Always whispering in your ear, always stealing hot touches against your skin. Nighttime was a whole other torture. You shifted on your legs as vivid images filled your mind, already feeling the first tendrils of arousal. As much as it was torture you wanted every minute of it. Every touch, every tease, everything.

Still, this new demon...this one, Tsukki, was a mystery. You’d summoned him in a wreath of fire, a punishment for having disobeyed the black haired demon. You glanced at the spell book already discarded at the edge of the circle. If you kept getting punishments, you’d be summoning the entirety of hell at this rate. 

“Is she deaf or stupid?” The blonde snapped and you eeped, straightening to stare wide eyed at the blonde demon. 

His face was a coil of displeasure and disgust making his features so much more sharp and beautiful than they had any right to be. Short blonde hair, two silver horns curled forward, adorning his head like a crown. Like Kuroo, he was shirtless exposing lean muscles and silky appearing, flawless skin. His arms curled over his chest, silver claws tapping impatiently against his forearm, the metallic sheen extending up to blend with pale skin at his elbows. He wore similar dark loose pants to Kuroo, feet also bare. 

Opposites, white silver and deepest black. One all curling smiles and the other rigid frowns. Opposites and the same. The same flash of hunger filled both their eyes, pupils widening deep as black holes and just as voracious.

“I said,” Tsukki’s voice was quieter than Kuroo’s more boisterous tone. “ _ Crawl _ .” A shudder ran across your spine as you leaned forward on your hands and obeyed, moving towards the two men, swaying from side to side. Their eyes draw you in, laser focused on each swing of your hip, each tremble of your arms as you crawled across the floor to sit in front of both of them. Legs pulled underneath you, hands folded tight on your lap, head tilted back to stare into gold and hazel eyes. 

“See she can be good, even if she is a dumb little slut.” Kuroo bent down to speak the words against your lips, onyx talons tracing the soft skin under your chin. Goosebumps erupted everywhere as his breath ghosted across your skin. That same scent filled your senses, mind already entering that trance like state he put you in.

“Already under your spell?” Tsukki scoffed. “Weak little mortal.” He rolled his eyes, foot coming out to nudge at your thigh. “Ignore the rooster. Stand.”

“I’m offended,” Kuroo grinned as you glanced at him, questioning. “Oh you might want to do what he says. He doesn’t like being ignored.” As if on cue something long and thin wrapped around your arm and yanked. You yelled as you were forcefully pulled to your feet and crashed against a hard chest, muscles rippling under your hands. Your eyes darted to your arm, nearly popping out of their sockets as a thin tail tightened around you, hard enough to hurt. You whimpered, struggling. 

“You want to squirm, bitch?” His grip was cruel, talons sharp on your skin as he gripped the back of your neck, pinpricks of blood blooming where he dug in. “Stupid little bitches can squirm on my thigh.” He pushed between your legs, tugging until you were straddling him, the skirt of your dress hiked up. You sat there for a second, the pressure of his thigh against your sex making heat pool in your belly.

“ _ Chibi-chan _ ,” Kuroo’s voice rumbled from behind you, lips on your ear. “Show him, come on.” His hands are on your hip, pulling you down and making you sway on Tsukki’s thigh. “Show him that you can be good.” You whimpered as you rubbed your clit through your panties on his muscular thigh. You can’t help but stare up at the blonde, watching a faint shadow of a smile dawn on his lips, sharp and haughty as he watched you grind on his thigh.

“Open your mouth,” his hand on your chin, tipping your head back. 

“Be a good little slut,” Kuroo pressing bites on your neck, pressing his tongue over each new mark. “Be good for us.” You obeyed, tongue sticking out on instinct. 

Tsukki leaned down, head angling, almost as if he was going to kiss you. If Kuroo smelled of burning wood and spice, Tsukki was a vast untouched forest, earthy and complex. As if you could explore for a century and continue to find creatures you’d never seen before. You breathed him in and let the smell settle deep in your brain until you were lost in it. 

Your mouth watered, knowing what that meant, what a kiss from him meant. The euphoria that would follow from the aphrodisiac that they exuded. His smile grew wider as he watched you tug against Kuroo’s grip, trying to chase after Tsukki’s lips.

“You think you deserve a kiss, slut?” Tsukki laughed, puckering his lips and spitting straight into your open mouth. You jolt, pulling back only to have Tsukki grip your chin harder. “Close your mouth and  _ swallow it _ .” You close your mouth with a click and swallowed it down, shivering as the aphrodisiac worked its way into your system. You whimpered as heat spread tendrils from your core to the tips of your fingers now clutching at Tsukki’s chest. Your movements disjointed and desperate as you rutted against him. 

“You going to get off just like that?” Kuroo chuckled in your ear, hands dipping down to grip your dress and lift. The fabric went easily as you let him undress you. Red bloomed on your cheeks as Tsukki just watched you, dress gone, bra undone by black claws and pushed off. Bare and vulnerable in nothing but little lace panties. You groaned as you kept rubbing against Tsukki’s thigh, desperate to cum, the pressure mind numbing as you panted, curling inward under the weight of the blonde’s stare. The humiliation was overwhelming and it only made you drench your panties that much more. 

“Apparently the dumb pipsqueak can’t even do this right,” Tsukki grinned as he dropped his thigh just enough that you really couldn’t rub against him enough to get the friction you needed against your clit. You cry out in desperation.

“Poor little mortal,” Kuroo’s hands trail up to cup a breast. “Maybe she needs a little help?” 

“No,” Tsukki said. You sobbed, tears threatening to fall from your eyes, screwed shut as you bit down hard on your lip. You babbled, pleading even as words didn’t quite form correctly. You couldn’t think, chasing after the release that was just out of reach.

“She’s trying so hard.” Kuroo, rubbed lazy circles on your nipples as you squirm. “Trying to beg.”

“Can’t get words out.” Tsukki muttered. “Useless.” His tail unwound from your arm to drift over your abdomen. “Fine then, something easy. Say please and I’ll give you the release you’re so desperate for.” You gasped as his tail flicked teasingly against your groin.

“Oh god!” A silver taloned hand slapped against your cheek, sharp and hard.

“That’s not what I said to say, dumb bitch,” Tsukki hissed.

“P-please!” You cried out. 

“Good girl,” Kuroo rumbled. Golden eyes look over your shoulder to give Kuroo a look. “I got it.” Kuroo murmured as he dropped a hand to lift one leg up.

“W-wait! I nee-“ you sobbed as Tsukki’s thigh dropped away, leaving you with nothingbut the ache between your legs..

“Shut up, slut.” Tsukki growled, talons suddenly ripping your panties to shreds, naked and vulnerable to their starving gaze. His tail slithered between your bodies as it pressed lazily against your drenched pussy. You cried out as it pushed in and out in small thrusts. 

“Oh! Oh!” You screamed as Tsukki’s tail split you open. “M-mo-“ you can’t even beg as you felt it curling inside you to press against your walls. 

“We’ll give you more,” Kuroo wrapped a hand around your neck and tugged back. “Don’t worry  _ Chibi-chan _ , you’ll only be able to think of our cocks filling you by the time we’re done.”

“Only thing you’re useful for.” Tsukki growled as a knuckle lazily stroked your clit. Kuroo, still playing lazily with your nipple, dropped his lips to seal over yours, tongue pushing in and ravaging you easily. You short circuited as you tasted him, woody and spicy, delicious and perfect. You moaned into his mouth and snaked your tongue around his, never getting enough.

The tail inside you expanded so slowly you didn’t notice that you were getting stretched so deliciously until you were filled to the brim. Your eyes popped open as you pulled back with a jerk, crying out. 

“Stop whining,” Tsukki admonished. “You’re dripping around me, you’re enjoying this you little whore.”

“Aren’t you, Chibi-chan? You love being split open, you scream it in my ear every night.” Kuroo crooned. “Tell him how much you like being fucked by your demon.”

“Please,” you panted, drool on your lips. “Yes, yes,” you chanted as Tsukki’s tail thrusted in and out, bringing you back close to the orgasm they’d ruined before. 

“Cum for me, slut.” His knuckle pressed hard against your clit and you couldn’t help but break apart from all the stimulation. You screamed your release, throbbing as Tsukki pulled himself out unceremoniously. You whimpered as you were suddenly lifted, unable to process what was happening.

“You’re going to be good for us,  _ Chibi-chan _ ? Take us both like the little slut you are?” He nuzzled your neck as their cocks rubbed against your entrance, legs held open by their combined grip. 

“You’re desperate for it, little whore. Look at you, you’re practically begging with that slutty body of yours.” Tsukki growled. You shivered, knowing deep down that he was right. You  _ needed _ this, mouth agape as you tried to formulate an answer. You swallowed hard, shaking the cloud of arousal around your mind as you glanced behind you at the dark haired demon.

“Yes,” your voice was ragged and raw, a whisper of nothing. They heard you just the same as they sank you slow around their cocks. Air rushed out of your lungs as you felt them spear you, the stretch stinging, so much bigger than the demon’s tail. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed as Tsukki let out a groan, tail now wrapped around your thigh to help pull you down. The blonde shivered, face contorted as he stayed mostly silent. “So fucking tight,  _ Chibi-chan _ ,” you let out a whimper as they finally bottomed out, tears free flowing down your cheeks. 

“T-too,” you gasped as they both thrusted slow and torturous. Words escaped you as you stretched to fit them, wet sounds filling the room as they fucked you in unison.

“Made to take our cocks,” Kuroo crooned, tongue peaking out to taste your tears. “Cry for us more.”

You sobbed low, head bending forward away from Kuroo’s tongue. Tsukki’s talon’s wrapped in your hair and yanked up, pulling you into a kiss full of dark passion. 

Everything spiraled down to a singularity as you writhed against them, eyes hazy and unseeing. There was nothing else but them and how they were reshaping your insides to fit them and only them, ruined for anyone else. 

You bucked and groaned, a tangle of limbs and desperate tongues, climbing closer and closer to release. It didn’t take long to scream your orgasm into Tsukki’s mouth, the demon eagerly swallowing your cries as Kuroo gripped your hips, pistoling you down on their cocks, pace erratic.

“Only thing you’re good for.” Tsukki’s voice barely a growl, muscles tensed as you dug fingers into his shoulder. “Fuck,” he let out a curse unbidden that morphed into a rattling growl, melding with a similar groan from Kuroo pressed right behind you as they slammed in deep and came hard, white hot cum painting your insides.

“Told you you’d like her,” Kuroo nuzzled at your cheek. Tsukki grunted as a response, lowering your legs slowly. They slid out of you as they knelt down to the floor, cum dripping from your abused cunt. Kuroo pressed featherlight kisses to your forehead, crooning soft words into your skin. 

“Shouldn’t be making a mess, pretty little slut.” Tsukki said softly as he pressed a knuckle against your pussy. You groaned as he pressed their cum back in, the sensation overwhelming, still so sensitive from your climax. He only smiled as he continued teasing you, pushing more in before finally, blissfully easing away.

“Perfect little slut.” You heard Kuroo whisper as you lean back into his embrace, head coming to rest on his shoulder as he scooped you up. Your eyelids drooped, exhausted to the core.

“Made just for us,” Tsukki agreed before you fell completely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Split this up in three chapters of varying lengths. I'm posting this all at once cause it's been sitting in my docs for MONTHS and I'm particularly proud of this fic.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul!


End file.
